Toy Story: Woody's Big Christmas/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Toy Story: Woody's Big Christmas. The parentheses ( ) represent stage directions. *(The Disney logo appears) *(The Pixar Animation Studios logo appears) *(Fade in to the text "Disney Presents") *(Crossfade text "A Pixar Animation Studios Film") *(Fade to the titular text filling the whole screen: Toy Story: Woody's Big Christmas) *(The camera zooms to Andy's house. It takes place in the alternate universe with all the Pixar characters in presence, and the timeline is between Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Andy is in his preteen years.) *Woody: Hey howdy hey! My Name is Sheriff Woody!, Today, I'm Going to Celebrate Christmas With My Friends and other Pixar characters!, What Do You Think, Buzz? *Buzz Lightyear: Affirmative, Sheriff! *Woody: Yeah!, I Think So Too! *(Doorbell Rings) *Woody: Oh!, Sounds Like Somebody's At My Door! *Buzz Lightyear: Coming! *(Door Opens at Andy's Toys) *Jessie: Howdy boys! Thanks for inviting all of us! *Woody: Hi, Jessie!, Glad You Could Come! *Andy's Toys: Thanks, Woody!, Merry Christmas! *Woody: Come On In! *Rex: Thanks, Woody! *(Doorbell Rings) *Buzz Lightyear: Hey!, Woody!, More Guests! *Woody: Ooh!, Let's See Who Else is Here! *Buzz Lightyear: Coming! *(Door Opens at the Bug's Life characters) *Woody: Hello, Everyone! *Buzz Lightyear: Hi, Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, and Bug Friends! *Flik: Hi, Woody!, Hi, Buzz! *Heimlich: Thanks for Inviting Us, Woody! *Woody: You're Welcome!, Come On In! *(Doorbell rings) *Woody: Wow! A series of guests are coming... *Hamm: I guess you have invited the characters from Monsters Inc, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Cars, Ratatouile, Wall-E, UP, Brave, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur... *Buzz Lightyear: Aren't we inviting too many of them? *Woody: That's about 80+ of them. In this instance, our characters are small enough to fit into one giant room. *Buzz Lightyear: Ok. Affirmative. *(outside voice from Mike) *Mike: Hello? Anybody there? *Woody: Coming! Coming! *(Door opens at the Monsters Inc. characters) *Sulley: Thank you, guys. We are just in time for the party. *Boo: Boo! *Sulley: Oh no. It's not Halloween. It's Christmas! *Rex: Can we start now? It's getting late! *Woody: Hold your horses, Rex. We need to greet all of the Pixar characters first. *(Doorbell rings) *Jessie: I'll get the next one. *(Jessie runs to the door while yodeling) *Jessie: Yodel-lay-hee-hoooo! *(When Jessie opens the door, a note was left at the door. The note said: -- ) *"Please come downstairs, and pick us up. We are fish, and we can only live in water. We aren't allowed to get out of the fish tank. Thank you." *''(moments later)'' *Nemo: Thank you for doing us a favor. *Woody: Anytime, Nemo. *Dory: ...and thank you for the invitation. *(Doorbell rings) *Buzz Lightyear: I'm coming! *(Door opens at the The Incredibles characters) *Buzz Lightyear: Merry Christmas, the Incredibles! You are just in time for the Christmas party. *Mr. Incredible: WOW! You are a superhero just like me! You are one of us! *Buzz Lightyear: Actually, I'm actually not a superhero... I'm just a toy like Woody. *Hamm: Pardon me, Buzz, but we should keep the doors open until I have checked all of the invited guests. *Rex: How many guests are left?! *Hamm: It shouldn't take too long. I am down to about eight franchises left --- *(Doorbell rings) *Woody: Hamm's right. We should leave the door open, but we should secure the door as well. *Buzz Lightyear: I like your thinking, Woody. *(Door open at the Cars characters) *Lightning McQueen: Vroom! I'm ready for the Christmas party. *Mater: Ready for action! Merry Christmas to you all! *Andy's toys: Thank you! Same to you! *Bo Peep: Woody? *Woody: Are you ready for Christmas? We are going to have a great time! *Bo Peep: Of course, my sheriff. You will always be in my heart. *Woody: Thanks, Bo. *(cut to entrance of the Ratatouile characters, and Alfredo Linguini is seen carrying Remy) *Remy: Merry Christmas to all of you! *Alfredo Linguini: This rat is a good cook, and a good rat. You don't have to be scared of him. *Woody: Any Pixar character of any shape or form is welcome to my Christmas party. *Wall-E: WALL-E! *EVE: EVE! *Buzz Lightyear: WALL-E! EVE! You too are perfect for my futuristic-themed Christmas party. *Wall-E and EVE: Directive. *Woody: Buzz, it's really nice to see the smooth transition of characters going in. *Buzz: I agree --- Oh! Woody! It's Carl, Ellie, Russell, and Dug, from the movie UP! *Carl: Thanks for inviting our gang to your Christmas party. *Woody: Well, thank you for coming to our party. Merry Christmas! *Russell: Same to you! *Buzz: Woody, I think we will have a biggest Christmas in the Pixar community... *Woody: For infinity and beyond. *Merida: Merry Christmas to you all... and thanks for the inviting me to the party! *Woody/Buzz: You're welcome, and Merry Christmas to you too! *Woody: Next we have... *Joy: Merry Christmas, everyone! *Disgust: As if Christmas happens already... *Fear: Do I have to be worried? *Anger: I really hope things go my way this time... *Woody: Everyone, welcome to my Christmas party. No matter what you are feeling or thinking right now, you will have a good time. *Buzz Lightyear: Yeah... I have lots of emotions in my head as well, like a normal human being. *Arlo: Hey guys, how is the Christmas spirit going? *(Rex runs towards Arlo, and shakes Arlo's hand) *Rex: Merry Christmas, Arlo! It's really nice to have another dinosaur friend with you! *Arlo: If you want to know, there is a boy riding on me all of the time. His name is Spot. *Rex: Hi, Spot! *(cut to entrance of Coco characters, Miguel and Héctor carrying their instruments) *Miguel: Merry Christmas! It just happened so fast! *Héctor: Yes, it did. It was worth the long wait... *Woody: So, is everyone here? *Buzz: Let's see... one... two... three... four... (keeps counting mentally) *Buzz: Yes... everyone's here. *(Woody closes to door) *Woody: Great! Now to the staff meet-- *(Although it takes place between Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 in the alternative universe, it contains Toy Story 4 characters. *(Ducky and Bunny enters without knocking, taking Forky) *Bunny: Sorry guys! We are late. *Ducky: Lots of bad traffic! *Forky: I don't belong here! *Woody: Forky, I know you, and you now belong to all of us. You are a toy, just like the rest of us. Ok? *(Forky nods yes, and smiles) *Woody: Let's begin the staff meeting! *Forky: Okay! *Woody: Great!, Let's go, Forky! Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Pixar Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Pixar spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs